1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with blends of poly(p-methylstyrene) and certain styrene-butadiene block copolymers, which have good optical clarity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to blend polystyrene with styrene-conjugated diene block copolymers. Insofar as is now known, blends of poly (p-methylstyrene) with styrene-conjugated diene block copolymers have not been proposed. It is the discovery of this invention that the latter blends have significantly higher light transmission and lower haze.